Rad Attack of the Dead
by momo7902
Summary: The fate for eleven people changes when a zombie outbreak spreads across the earth, which results to their lives being changed forever. Rated T, will change
1. the Beginning of the unDead

**A/N: Well, here's the story you all were waiting for, the zombie apocalypse action/horror/thriller/slight comedy & romance story~  
>The story is going to be mega awesome and epic. I'm so excited I might just explode. I did my best on making your guys characters act like you guys wanted, and you'll have to read to see what couples everyone asked for. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you stick around long enough to really get why this story is going to be so awesome. So Let Your Journey Begin~<strong>

**WARNING: [THE FOLLOWING IS RATED T(16 AND UP) FOR: Blood, Violence, Swearing, Gore, Suggestive Scenes/Dialogue, Possible Nudity, Possible Adult Themes]**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the OC's in this story other than Hiroshi Takahiro, and I do NOT own the original H.O.T.D. show/manga/story.**

**Note: They're in the same high school as the original cast of H.O.T.D. but just pretend that the original characters aren't there.**

* * *

><p><strong>R.A.D.<br>[Rad Attack of the Dead]**

**By Momo7902**

_To think that we didn't know that this was going to happen the next day.  
>Everything was so normal, we expected tomorrow to be just like yesterday, that nothing would change.<br>We were wrong though, our fates did change,  
>And they will never be the same...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: the Beginning of the unDead<strong>

The sun was high in the sky, white clouds drifting across it like a canvas painting. Eiji Kurihara sped down the street with both hands on the steering wheel as he looked out the window. Everything seemed quiet, which gave him an odd feeling. Usually he liked the silence that hovered in the air, because it gave him time to think to himself, but this silence seemed awkward. He knows it's not just him, he really thinks something is wrong.

He was wondering, _Why does today feel so bizarre?_ Eiji was driving to Himoto High School **(Just a made up name for the high school)** after his friend told him something was going on over there. He can recall the exact words his friend used. "On the news they said there was a situation going on there. They won't say what and I'm kind of nervous. I'm telling you this because I thought you'd be interested on finding the scoop and maybe getting the story before anyone else does."

_I'll have to remember to thank him,_ Eiji thought. He stopped at a red light, combing his fingers through his short, shaggy brown hair. _I've been hearing a lot of stuff like this lately, _Eiji began to think. _Stuff all over the world is starting to happen, but no one's willing to say what it is. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out for myself._

Suddenly, the song he was listening to on the radio was cut off. He sighed, prepared to hear what the reporters or the government had to say. "This is an emergency broadcast. Please listen carefully while we instruct you on what you need to do," a deep broad voice said. Eiji curiously looked at the tiny speaker as he groaned. "What?" he said under his breath.

"This is a state of emergency, I repeat a state of emergency. If you can, you need to evacuate the city immediately. If you can't, we advice you to stay in your home or in the building you're in until an officer has come to escort you out. We also advice you to NOT go outside unless it is necessary for you to leave."

Eiji stared at the small speakers in disbelief, wondering what the heck was going on as he saw some people running down the sidewalk frantically, their faces pale.

The light turned green and he sped down the street, determined to get to that high school... to see where all of this started.

**Three hours ago...**

Hiroshi rested his back against the gray walls, his hands in his pockets as he stared out the window. Sakura petals fluttered in the sky like a million butterflies as he sighed to himself. He itched the back of his head as his brown eyes skimmed the outside area. He thought about his parents, the big argument. He's not the _smartest_ kid in school, but he's a pretty intelligent guy. But he doesn't put much effort into his work, so he guesses it doesn't count if he's smart or not.

His dad was yelling at him loudly yesterday, telling him his future was going to be all screwed up. And his mom was still bugging about the fact he got held back a grade. Hiroshi just told them they were both full of it and went to school this morning.

"They never understood me to begin with," he said to himself, proceeding to stare out the window.

"Skipping class like always? You never change, Hiroshi," he heard a male voice say.

Looking up, Hiroshi saw none other than Souske Hitori, or commonly known as 'Azure'. He had his hands in his pockets and a huge grin on his face. Hiroshi smirked, pushing himself off the wall using his back as he placed his hands in his pockets as well.

"What about you Azure, shouldn't you be in P.E. class?" Hiroshi retorted. Azure chuckled, staring Hiroshi dead in the eyes as he smiled. "Yeah, Mr. Tanaka sent me to the office because he wanted me to go and give the principal some papers. While I was down there I saw that one student Sadie and she started talking to me for a minute or two before the principal told me to stop," he explained.

Hiroshi groaned, not expecting Azure to give him his whole story to why he wasn't in class. "When isn't that chick in the principals office?" Hiroshi started walking down the hallway, not caring whether Azure was following or not.

"You going back to class Hiroshi?" he asked. Hiroshi rested his hands behind his head as if he were about to lay down and lounge on the hard floor. "Yeah, I'm gonna go get my stuff and maybe ditch school or something."

_That's just like him,_ Azure thought. They reached the gym which was almost completely empty due to the fact students were going to the lunch room. "Wow, we missed the whole class," Azure commented. Hiroshi glanced at him coldly, walking inside of the gym. _What do you mean_ we_?_

Azure glanced over at a girl who was sitting on the bleachers clutching a wooden stick in her hands. She was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face, even her eyes looked blank. "Hey, you OK up there?" Azure called.

The girl didn't respond. "Tsk." Azure looked over at Hiroshi who was staring at the handle angrily. "Damn it," he said under his breath. "What's wrong?"

"The damn door is locked." Hiroshi stared at the door aggressively, as if hoping that by staring at it, it would magically open. Suddenly, they could hear the intercom come on with a loud static like noise.

They waited silently, wondering what the principal had to say. "Attention students, this is an emergency announcement so listen carefully. There's a situation going on inside and outside of the school right now, so we need you to meet up with your core teacher and evacuate the school in an orderly fashion. Once you've all done that, I'll issue more instructions," the announcement said.

"I repeat, this is an emergency announcement. There's-"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that arouse from the intercom, along with more static. Then they heard the principal screaming loudly. "No! Let me go! Someone help me-"

The announcement turned off with a loud crash noise. After that, it was as if the whole school was silent, like it was a ghost town. Hiroshi stared at the intercom, his eyes wide and his face pale. "W-What the hell..?" he stammered.

After a few seconds had gone by, Azure and Hiroshi could hear screaming coming from behind the gym door, followed by a chain of thumping. Hiroshi blinked and gained his conscious again as he looked at the locker room door and started bashing his shoulder against it.

"What are you doing Hiroshi?" Azure asked. Hiroshi didn't answer, he only continued bashing his shoulder against the hard gray door until it finally burst open, slamming against the wall with a loud crash. What await the two was a ten foot long dark hallway with another door that led to the locker room.

"Did you hear the principal? We need to get out of here, and if something is going on I'm not trying to look for a fight," Azure told him. Hiroshi looked over at Azure crazily. "Don't you think I know that! That's why I'm going to get my stuff out the locker!" he shouted.

The two ran down the hall and into the empty locker room as Hiroshi rushed to his locker. He quickly rotated the lock around with his aggressive fingers as he put the combination in, literally ripping the lock off its handle. He opened the metal door, grabbing a black bat he had in his locker. "You're not taking your stuff?" Azure asked.

"My text books will just slow me down," Hiroshi responded. "What about you? Do you got anything in your locker?" Azure remembered about all his stuff and ran over to his gym locker as he opened the lock and pulled his small gray bag out.

Hiroshi stared at the tiny bag. "That's all you want to take with you?" he asked. "What are you talking about? If we're going to be running then I don't want to lug a bunch of things with me."

When they had all their things, they dashed out the locker room and into the gym which was now vacant, even that girl with the wooden stick was gone. The silence was dreadful now, because they both were just waiting for something to hop out of no where. As they walked over to the exit, they could hear screaming from some girls, and swearing from a nearby teacher.

"What do you think is going on out there?" Hiroshi asked. "I don't know but don't let your guard down," he responded. Hiroshi opened the door and walked down the hallway, looking out the windows that spread all across the wall.

They could see a few people outside slowly limping down the dirt pathway, blood spilling out of their open wounds. _What the hell is all of this?_ Hiroshi thought as they both jumped a bit, hearing a door break down in front of them.

Ahead of them was the P.E. teacher who was slouched over kind of like an animal. His skin was pale (almost a grayish blue) and his eyes looked big and glassy, carrying no life in them. But to top it all off, his whole right arm was covered in blood. He stared at the two boys with a monstrous expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Azure asked. The P.E. teacher dashed towards him, grabbing at his arms as Azure took a step back. "Hey!" he shouted, throwing him off as the grown man fell to the ground. The teacher merely stood up and dashed at Azure again, who swung a fist and punched him right across the face. He fell once more.

Azure shook his hand around as it throbbed a little. "What's his problem, he's seems a bit off," Hiroshi commented. Out of no where, the teacher stood up in a flash and grabbed both of Azure's arms as he squeezed them tightly. "Get off me!" he shouted, raising a leg as he began to kick the man in the chest a few times. Some of the kicks were fatal and Azure knew that. _Those kicks should be knocking him down right now, so why is he still standing. Unless-_

Finally figuring out what was going on, Azure tried prying the man off him. "H-Hiroshi! This guy's already dead!"

Hiroshi stared at Azure with wide eyes. "I can tell he's dead... because he's not even breathing- And he's pale too!" Hiroshi gripped the handle to his bat with both hands. "Help me get this dude off me!"

Without hesitation, Hiroshi ran over to the teacher and slammed his bat against his skull. The teacher's grip on Azure softened, and he fell to the ground, his blood getting all over the floor. "You OK Azure?" he asked.

"Yeah." They stared at the body, sweat dripping down their faces. They then heard screaming and saw a girl running down the hallway as she tripped. Two students got on top of her and began gnawing and ripping at her skin as a bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

"So if that guy was already dead, and those guys over there are dead, does that mean that half the kids here are now dead right now, kind of like an infection or something?" Hiroshi asked. Azure brushed the dirt off his uniform and grabbed his bag from the ground as he stared at the now dead girl being eaten by the students.

"I'm not really sure myself, but I'm just going to go with the idea that this is just like a movie. Those things, they're like zombies," he said. He watch as the girl stood up as if her wounds weren't even there, her skin pale now. "Once you've been bitten then you turn into one of 'Them'. And you can't kill them by just hitting them in the heart or by letting them bleed to death, we have to do what you did and bash their heads. It's simple logic, they're already dead, and they're resurrecting from the dead and spreading their disease around."

Hiroshi sighed, resting his bat on his shoulder as he stared over at Them, those zombies. "If that's what you think is going on then I'll go with it for now, and if it means I'll stay alive then I _will_ smash their heads over and over if I have to. But standing here isn't going to accomplish anything."

Hiroshi ran over to the zombies and hit them across the face, sending them flying out the glass windows as they flew down to the ground (They're on the third floor). The two ran down the hallway and into the school, prepared for what they were about to encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Good first chapter, Yes? No? I guess I'll see in the reviews. The next chapter starts with different characters in the story, but it'll switch back and forth until they all meet up. So just Stay Tune for some more ACTION!<strong>


	2. New Faces of the Dead

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, that makes me really happy (and since I'm a girl, if I get a bunch of bad reviews I'll probably take it more seriously than I should). But never mind that, more characters are going to be mentioned on this chapter, but it'll probably switch back to Hiroshi and Azure around the end, and they'll most likely run into another character. And I might even make a Halloween Special Chapter for everyone to just enjoy like a regular OVA or something. And my birthday's coming up in a few days as well... life is good (^-^)  
>Enjoy The Chapter~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Faces of the Dead<strong>

It's only been an hour since the announcement, and already 40% of the school is infected with the outbreak. It seemed like an ordinary day this morning, no one was expecting this drastic event to happen so quickly. Most people believe that it would take time to spread, but it only took a matter of minutes. And, imagine what it's like outside of the school. If it's just as bad as the high school, then half of the city is probably infested with Them, and most of the students here didn't even know that much yet, they were all still in panic mode. Except for Catherine Gandor.

Catherine stood near the exit in the library watching as people ran down the hall screaming, zombies following them. She's been standing in the library for an hour now (which was now vacant from all life). She brushed a strand of black hair out of her face as her hair rested on her shoulders.

She pouted, watching as a male student sat in the hallway screaming for his life as two of Them chowed down on his left leg. Catherine sighed, crossing her arms as she observed the mess that was going on. Catherine's come up with the assumption that They are blind. She's been standing in front of the entrance just watching them walk by her like she wasn't even there.

_Well it's good that they're blind, that means if I quietly walk around them then I think I can sneak out of here alive,_ she thought. _The question is, when I'm out of here, where do I plan on going. My parents are out of town and I know for sure my grandparents are probably already one of Them._

Her yellow eyes skimmed the hallway for any more of Them. When she saw that it was empty (other than the poor kid getting eaten on the ground), Catherine quietly opened the door and dashed down the hallway.

She wasn't the only one running though, many other students were running past her with terrified faces.

_How the hell did something like_ this _just suddenly happen?_ Catherine thought as she paused at the corner of the next hallway, her back pressed against the lockers as her light brown legs brushed against the cool metal. _I'm unarmed too, this just keeps getting better an better. The next person I see with a weapon I'm sticking with._

Suddenly, Catherine looked up and saw one of Them reaching it's hands out for her as she held back a scream, knowing it would attract more of Them. It grabbed her arms as she tried fighting it away. But luckily, a wooden stick made contact with it's neck as it went flying about two feet in the other direction, slamming against the ground as it's blood smeared everywhere.

Catherine was sweating now as she fell to her knees. She looked up and saw another girl standing in front of her. Her long black hair went to her waist as she smiled at Catherine, her cyan colored eyes skimming the small girl. She held a hand out for Catherine, who refused it as she stood up on her own.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked. The girl didn't respond, she turned around and rose her stick up a little as she looked around, making sure more of Them weren't coming. "Suzuki Tokie," she responded. Catherine just stared at her, crossing her arms. "Well thanks for saving me Tokie. But you have to be quiet when you're whacking that stick around. As far as I can tell, those things are dead which means their senses are dead. They can't see or feel anything, but they can still hear, and I think They can smell," she explained.

Tokie rose her wooden stick up a little more as her eyes grew dark. "Thanks for the information. Are you coming with me, Catherine?" she asked. Catherine figured she probably knew her name because Catherine's known around the school, so she never needs to introduce herself. _I better stay by an armed person,_ she thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

**...**

Hiroshi and Azure ran down the hallway, Hiroshi's bat dragging against the floor as they looked at all of Them, the zombies that were either gnawing on students and teachers, or limping their way across the hallway.

The two paid no attention to the infected, or those who were being bitten. "So Azure, what's our game plan? Are we just gonna try and leave this place or what?" Hiroshi shouted over to him. Azure shook his head as he continued to clutch onto his bag.

"Screw that idea, there might still be survivors. And we need to warn people on what's going on. And if we get more survivors then we might have a better chance on taking Them on," he shouted back. Hiroshi asked, "So what are we suppose to do then? Just run around the school looking for people, because I don't think that's a really good idea."

"No, we'll just get survivors that we run into, and hopefully there are survivors!" Hiroshi slammed his bat against one of the zombie's head as it smacked against the wall. "Gotcha!" Hiroshi shouted back, hitting a few more of the zombies as a hoard of them started going over to him. "What the hell are you doing? You're drawing attention to yourself idiot!"

Hiroshi had a group of them surrounding him as he swung his bat, hitting them all in the hip as they fell over. "Don't underestimate me Azure. You know how tough I am," he said.

They continued to run down the hallway, looking left and right as they tried finding survivors. So far they saw nothing, just a hallway crowded with the dead. _Rather than looking for survivors, maybe we should find some resources, like medicine and food. If this is how the world's gonna be for a while, then we better find important materials because they could be valuable,_ Azure thought.

"Hiroshi, maybe we should go into the nurse's office and... see if there's any medical supplies... just in case!" Azure shouted back. Hiroshi nodded, taking a right on the next hall as they suddenly heard screaming. It was from two girls who were surrounded by a group of Them.

One of the girls had a metal pipe in her hands that was covered in blood as her brown eyes stared furiously at the zombies that were reaching there hand out for her uniform. Her friend stood behind her with a pissed off expression on her face.

"H-Hikari..." the girl stammered. "Let me help you," she asked.. Hikari turned to look at her best friend, her long brown hair which was in a pony tail whipping along with her. She adjusted her thin glasses as she smiled.

"Don't worry April, I'll handle this I promise," she said cheerfully. April was scared out of her mind, but she smiled back just to keep Hikari happy. Whenever Hikari wasn't smiling, was when you knew it was seriously.

Hikari turned and hit one of Them on the head as they fell. _After fighting about half of Them, it's pretty clear that they're dead, no different than zombies. And hitting them on the head is the only way to kill them off, _she thought.

She swung her 5 ft. long pipe at the zombie's neck as he went flying in the other direction. Two more came towards her, grabbing at her pipe with their iron grip as Hikari screamed. "Let go!" she shouted, trying to yank her pipe away from the zombie, but it was no use. They pulled the pipe out of her hands and grabbed her arms as they pulled her to Them. "Hikari!" April shouted, trying to help pry her arms away from Them.

Hiroshi ran over and swung his bat at the zombie's head as it's blood splattered all over the ground, it's neck twisting. Azure ran over to the other zombie and tackled it as they both fell to the ground. Hiroshi dashed over to Azure and smashed the zombie's head as it literally split in half. Hikari fell to her knees, her glasses falling to the ground as she stared at the blurry people in shock.

The two boys looked down at Hikari who rubbed her fingers on the floor for her glasses as she slipped them back on her face. Hikari stood up, trying to wipe the blood off her face as she looked over at April, still smiling. "Are you alright April?" she asked.

April hesitated before she nodded. Hikari looked up at Hiroshi and Azure a she bowed. "Thank you," she said, picking up the metal pipe she had.

"Have any of you been bitten yet?" Hiroshi bluntly asked. Azure punched Hiroshi's shoulder as if to scold him. "I'm Azure, this is my friend Hiroshi," he said. Hikari smiled brightly. "I'm Hikari, over there is April." Hikari looked up at Hiroshi. "None of us have been bitten," she responded.

Hiroshi placed his bat on his shoulder as he looked out the window. "Well that's a relief. It seems the whole school is infested with Them, so the more survivors we find the better. You're welcome to come with us, we're planning on finding more survivors and maybe some resources or something. To be honest I don't really know what we're doing. This happened so suddenly it's confusing. One day we're at school, the next day this is happening."

Looking over at Azure, Hiroshi saw him staring at his backpack. "If you're confused about anything you should ask Azure, he's more prepared about this stuff than I am."

Azure looked up at Hiroshi with an embarrassed expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Hasn't your dad been like training you about all this stuff? And whenever I see you you're always working out and stuff. If you ask me, you're probably better suit for this sort of situation then all of us." Azure looked away, a little disappointed that Hiroshi said that. _It's not like I ever wanted to train like this,_ he thought.

Hikari interrupted them by raising her hand and standing between them. "W-Well never mind that. We're both pretty clear on what's going on right now. I guess Hiroshi is right about what you two thought up, looking for supplies and survivors. That's better than the idea I had in mind."

She took a few steps away from them as she pointed her pole down the hall. "The nurse's room is right down there, and we can get everything we need there," she said. Azure smiled. "Good thinking, let's go!"

As if to destroy their plans, a loud scream echoed within the school. Hiroshi, Azure, Hikari, April, even Catherine and Tokie could hear the scream. The question was, who was it?

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like this chapter was rushed or something, I hope it wasn't. I hope it wasn't bad either. The next chapter is when everyone in the high school meets. And the people in town will be mentioned momentarily, so please wait, and Stay Tune~<strong>


	3. A Safe Place in the Dead

**A/N: You guys are so nice (TT^TT), leaving such nice reviews and all *cries*. They will be leaving the high school soon, probably the next chapter or something. Until then, please enjoy this chapter~**

**P.S. I'm deleting the OC thing at the beginning**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Safe Place in the Dead<strong>

The scream echoed across the whole school, even some people outside could hear it. But the bad thing was that the zombies could hear it, and they were heading for the source of the voice to chow on they're next meal. "Who the hell was that?" Azure commented.

"Probably just another goner. No point in looking for them, they'll be dead soon enough," Hiroshi said. Everyone gave him a cold look, as he looked at Azure and the two girls. "What? I'm only stating facts. You'll have to face reality sooner or later ya know," he stated. Azure shook his head, looking at him aggressively. "I think we all have faced the reality of what is going on Hiroshi, and you don't have to be so cold about it either, you're bumming everyone out. Besides, what if it's another survivor? We at least have to go and check," he said.

Hiroshi itched his head, closing his eyes as he turned. "You're crazy," he said. Hikari stood next to Azure as she rose a hand up a little. "I agree, we should at least see if they're still alive. No man left behind!" she shouted.

"Fine, since everyone_ insist_ we go and see, but I'm telling you they're probably already one of Them."

Azure and Hiroshi ran in front of April and Hikari as they dashed down the pathway. "Hey Hikari," April said, running beside her. "What is it April?" she asked.

"Do you think it was right to trust these two guys?" she asked. "I mean, I'm fine with Azure and all, but I don't trust Hiroshi that much."

Hikari shook her head, holding her pole tightly. "I trust both of them," she said. April tried her hardest to believe that it was right to trust these two boys, but she had her suspicions, and if they did anything to hurt Hikari, then someone was going to get hurt.

The screaming continued, which let them know that the person they were running to was (hopefully) still alive. _Whoever they are, they're really loud,_ Hiroshi thought as he continued to run down the hall. They reached the source of the screaming in the next hallway when they saw another pair of two girls huddled together. One had a broom stick in her hands, another was holding a metal bat. The one holding the metal bat looked aggressive, the one with the broom stick looked a little scared but also aggressive.

The two were surrounded by about seven male zombies. "Sadie, you can't take them all on, there's too many. Let me help you!" the girl begged. Sadie turned to look at the girl with an annoyed expression. "Shut up already Sabrina! What's a bunch of walking corpses going to do anyway, fall on me?" she asked in a childish voice. "If you want to stand back there fine, but don't nag me about anything," she said.

"They're right behind you Sadie!" Sabrina screamed again. Sadie turned and one of Them had they're mouth open as they grabbed onto her arms, the other one grabbing her bat. "Get off of me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as they squeezed her skin so hard it almost left bruises.

More of Them began to show up as they walked over to her. "She's attracting more of Them," April shouted. Hiroshi lifted his bat and ran over to the two girls as he hit one of Them in the head (the one holding Sadie's weapon) as it fell to the ground. "Who are you?" she asked, kicking the other zombie off her. "Now's not the time to be asking questions!" Hiroshi responded, hitting another one of Them in the neck as it slammed into Sabrina, causing her to yelp as its blood smeared on her.

"Sorry," Hiroshi responded. "Don't let your guard down dumb ass!" Azure shouted. "I'm not letting my guard down!" he replied.

"Yes you are!"

Hiroshi turned to look at Azure, ready to tell him to shut up when one of Them grabbed onto his arm. "Damn it!" he shouted as one of Them tossed him to the side, causing him to hit his head on the wall as he gasped. He was knocked out cold, sitting up right on the wall as his bat rolled on the ground next to him.

"Hiroshi!" Azure shouted as he ran over to him, Hikari following as she pushed a few of the zombies away. Sadie stood up and fixed her uniform as she swung her bat at one of Them. _What's with these guys?_ she thought as she glanced over at Hiroshi who was laying on the ground, looking as dead as everyone else here.

"S-Sadie, you need to pay attention too, or you'll get killed," Sabrina stated as she whacked a zombie on the head as it fell. "Blah blah blah, stop telling me what to do. I can handle this whether I pay attention or not!" she shouted, hitting another zombie.

Hikari rose her pole up and pushed a few of Them away. April stood behind her, watching as more of Them came over. "Be careful Hikari, don't fight Them if you don't have to. Let me help you please, " April asked. Hikari smiled brightly. "It's alright April, I really don't need help. I don't want you to get hurt either, so just stay back there," she asked politely.

April pouted, crossing her arms as she walked over to Azure who was staring down at Hiroshi. Hikari took both her hands and placed them separate from each other as she firmly pressed her feet against the ground, swinging the pole up as it hit one of Them in the jaw, sending Them flying. Another two walked over to her as they grabbed her pole. Hikari pushed Them away, trying the keep they're clanking teeth away from her skin.

Sadie ran over to the two zombies attacking Hikari as she swung her bat at They're heads, blood splattering on the cement. "Thanks," Hikari said.

"Yeah, you need to watch your ass next time," she said, hitting another zombie. Hikari giggled idiotically as she looked over at April. "You OK April?" she asked.

April made the most epic shocked face ever as her eyes widened. "Watch out Hikari!" she shouted.

Hikari turned around and saw a zombie mere inches from her face as she screamed. But all of a sudden, a wooden stick made contact with it's neck as it went fly at Sabrina who used her broom stick to bump it to the side. "Hey!" she shouted.

They all looked up and saw Tokie, Catherine standing off to the side as she watched them all. Tokie smiled evilly as she ran over to the other zombies that were limping over to Azure and Hiroshi. She lifted her left foot and kicked the one on the right down, swinging her wooden sward at the other zombie on the left as it fell down. Tokie looked down at the zombie on the ground as fire sparked in her blue eyes.

With the speed of a cheetah, she swung her wooden sward down at It's head so hard it left a dent on the back of it's black hair, blood pouring out of it as it left a puddle under her. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, letting their weapons fall to the ground as Tokie walked over to Catherine.

Tokie killed the last of Them (at least in that area they were in) as she whipped her sward to the side, the blood dripping onto the ground as Catherine placed her hands on her hips. She stared at everyone who was looking up at them, silence filling the air.

Hiroshi broke the silence by groaning as his eyes twitched a little. "Hiroshi," Azure said, kneeling beside him, Hikari joining him as she knelt down as well. "Are you alright?" she asked.

His eyes swung open as he shot up, startling everyone as he grimaced, placing a hand on his head. "Did you hit your head?" Azure asked.

"_No_, that's not why I'm rubbing my head right now huh Azure?" he rudely stated, sarcasm hanging loosely off his tongue.

"Why would you ask a dumb question like that?" Sadie stated back. Azure looked up at her, scowling as he gave her a cold glance. "I don't even know who you are," he said. Sadie crossed her arms as she looked away. "Well I don't know who _you_ are either, so I guess that makes us even," she said.

_This isn't the time to be making idiotic remarks,_ Sabrina thought as she looked down the hall, seeing more of Them walking over. "Now's not the time to be arguing, more of Them are coming," Sabrina added. "If we're quiet then I'm sure that They won't hear us. They're blind, so we can easily slip by Them. But They're strength is unremarkable, so if you get grabbed by Them, it's hard to get away," Catherine informed them.

Hiroshi got off his knees as he used his bat for leg support. "Well, the teacher's lounge is right down the hall, we can rest over there," he said as he pointed down the opposite hall. Azure and Hikari helped Hiroshi get onto his feet as they all ran for the Faculty Room *(teacher's lounge).

When they reached the faded blue door, Sadie slid it open as all the others ran inside. "Close the door quietly," Catherine said. "They'll hear you and come over here if you close it too loudly."

Sadie pouted, crossing her arms as she stood outside the door for a little. "Don't tell me what to do, you're acting like I'm about to slam the door or something. I think I know better than to make noises this far into the situation," she chided.

Catherine scoffed, not wanting to argue with someone who was being really immature in a situation like this. Sadie 'silently' slid the door closed as she walked over to the group of teens who were seated in some chairs. There were two long gray tables and about five seats at each table. Past the table was a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink, and next to that door was two vending machines. And across the wall was three wide windows with blue curtains which were closed. And in the corner was a small TV hanging off the wall.

Hiroshi dropped himself onto the small plastic chair as he sighed, his head throbbing after hitting that hard wall. Sadie sat next to him as Azure stood by the door to make sure more of Them weren't coming. Hikari and April ran to the bathroom to whence the blood off they're faces and clothes as Sabrina stood by the window. Catherine groaned, looking out the door with Azure as she saw the hallway was empty. Tokie just stood in the corner as she pulled a napkin out of her skirt pocket, wiping the blood off her wooden stick.

After a few minutes of silence, Hikari walked out of the bathroom with April as she smiled brightly. "OK!" she shouted enthusiastically. "Since we're kind of stuck together, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Hikari Kinomoto, and this is my best friend April. It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said, itching her cheek a little as she laughed to herself.

Hiroshi itched the back of his head as he closed his eyes. "I'm Hiroshi Takahiro," he said. "I think everyone here knows who you are Mr. Badass," he said.

"Look who's talking Mr. Perfect."

Azure scoffed. "I'm not perfect! I'm just as average as you are," he said.

"Either way, I'm Souske Hitori, but most people call me 'Azure Seriu'," he introduced himself. Sabrina looked up at them, giving everyone a friendly smile.

"Um, I'm Sabrina Garnet Williams, nice to meet you all," she said, bowing a bit. Sadie leaned back in her seat a little. "Sadie Migamichi," she bluntly said. Everyone looked over at Tokie who didn't seem like she wanted to communicate with anyone. "How about you?" Azure asked.

Tokie gave everyone a soft smile, which sent chills down everyone's spine. "Tokie Suzuki," she said in a polite tone, which didn't seem to match her character at all. The teens were caught a little off guard as they looked over at Catherine in unison.

Hiroshi looked at Catherine mockingly. "Like you need to introduce yourself to everyone Catherine, we all know who_ you_ are," he said.

Catherine looked up at the blank TV screen. "Whatever Hiroshi," she said. "Other than this 'happy meet and greet' moment, what about you guys turn on the TV and see what's going on outside of town," she suggested.

Azure walked over to the TV and reached a hand up on top of it, feeling a small black remote as he pulled it down, turning the TV on as it made a loud static like noise. They weren't surprised to be seeing an emergency news broadcast, but they were surprised on what the reporter was saying.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter. Man I suck don't I? So far Azure, Hiroshi, Tokie, Catherine, Hikari, April (filler character), Sadie, and Sabrina have all been mentioned, and now when they'll go into town (not spoiling when), they'll meet up with the people in town (Eiji, Corporal Chris, Bethany, and Patrick). So the story is almost to it's action packed point. So Stay Tune Folks~<strong>


	4. Conspiracy Against the Dead

**A/N: It's my birthday today and I'm so happy! Happy Birthday to Me~**  
><strong>And I'm ashamed to say I've never bought CoD MW2 yet, though I'm a huge gamer and I finished the campaign mode like ten times. I'm gonna buy it today and relive memories so I can buy CoD MW3! Then I'm gonna by Battlefield which is another great game. I'm just gonna buy a bunch of video games for my birthday. I'm so happy. Please enjoy the chapter~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Conspiracy Against the Dead<strong>

"Turn the TV up!" Hiroshi told Azure. He pressed the arrow on the remote that was pointing up as he turned the TV up to full volume. The room grew silent as they watched the television screen.

"The government has declared this current event as a state of emergency. About 37% of Japan has been injured by this strange phenomenon, and other injured victims are yet to be found. As for North America, the president of the United States has evacuated the White House and is heading for a vaulted area in West Virginia," a lady wearing a gray dress shirt said, her black hair in a pony tail as her face was pale, looking as if she'd seen a ghost.

She cleared her throat and stared down at some papers. "We've had no report from England, but France has stated to have everything under control at this point. Beijing, China is trying to fight against this situation, and some American military forces are heading over to help them now. As for you viewers now, you have been ordered to stay inside at all cost until an officer has come to help you," the TV began to spaz out as the static began to arouse.

"The governor advices you to stay inside at all cost, and not leave unless-"

Before they could hear what the reporter had to say, the TV screen was filled with static and none of the channels worked anymore. Everyone stared at the screen in shock as they hoped that it would suddenly cut back on.

"What the hell was that?" Hiroshi shouted, slamming his fist on the table as he clinched it. "They didn't tell us anything we didn't already now!" Sadie stated.

Catherine looked out the window, watching a whole crowd of Them walking towards the school. "Well of coarse they wouldn't tell us. It keeps people from worrying," she said. Everyone looked up at Catherine, trying to figure out what she meant by that. "I-I'd rather be worried then totally ignorant on what's going on in this whole situation," Hikari said.

"That's the point. They _don't want_ anyone to know what's really going on, they just want everyone to stay inside so they can try and find a way to settle things down... when really they don't know anything more than we do. The government just doesn't want us to know that. If we knew what was going on, 3/4's of the world would go mad. They're keeping out information to keep the society calm."

Azure leaned against the wall as he placed a hand on his head, groaning in pain. "That's just ludicrous," he said.

Sabrina looked down at her hands as her eyes filled with tears. "If the whole world is like this, and it's not just Japan... how are our families? Are they still alive right now?"

She wiped a few tears out of her eyes, thinking about her two brothers, wondering if they were OK. Azure walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, I'm sure you're family is just fine," he said.

"What are we suppose to do now? Just sit here and wait for help?" Sabrina asked.

It was silent as Azure took a seat next to Hiroshi, thinking to himself. "Maybe we can go look for our families?" Hikari said. Everyone looked up at her. "I mean, we might as well see if they're OK right? And maybe when we find them, we'll also find shelter for the time being. Then we can evacuate the city or something. We can go somewhere isolated like Okinawa where the outbreak would be thin and stay there until everything is OK."

No one responded, causing Hikari to look down at her feet, thinking what she said was a bad idea. "We'll have to think about it Hikari, it sounds like a good idea," Tokie said.

Hikari smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea, but for now let's just sit down and rest," Azure said, walking over to her as he made small hand gestures. Hikari blushed a little as she looked away, April observing all they're actions from behind as she put her index finger and thumb into an 'L' shape, placing it on her chin as she watched the two.

"Are you thirsty, I can buy you a soda or something if you'd like," he asked. Hikari shook her head, not making eye contact with him. "It's alright, I'm not thirsty really. I'm actually really tired right now," she said.

Azure nodded, walking back over to the door as he watched for more of Them. April bumped her shoulder a bit as she snickered. "I bet Azure has a crush on you," she whispered.

Hikari gasped under her breath, her face red as she looked over at April. "Nah ah! He's just being nice."

April looked over at Azure, then at Hiroshi as she glanced back over at Hikari. "Well there's only two boys, and you'll have to pick eventually. Mr. Bitch-"

Before she could say the other one, Hikari covered her mouth with her hand, holding in a laugh. April itched her head, continuing what she had to say. "Or Mr. Handsome and Polite. It's up to you to choose, but I prefer Azure because he's more of a man than Hiroshi will _ever_ be."

Hikari didn't feel like choosing a man right now (especially if she barely knew them). She took a seat and rested her head on the table as she adjusted her glasses with her index finger, laying down and trying to take a quick cat nap as April did the same, sitting on the ground as she rested her back on the wall, closing her eyes as her brown hair cascaded over her shoulders.

Tokie stood in the corner on full alert, holding the bottom of the wooden sward in her left hand as she looked out the small window of the door, Azure standing near it as he looked out himself. Hiroshi rested his head on his arms as he was about ready to fall asleep. Sabrina looked out the window, thinking about her brothers and her dad, wondering if they were OK. Catherine was the only one really thinking about a game plan.

Catherine checked her pink watch as she saw the time. _1:34 P.M.,_ she thought._ If we stay in the school until night fall, then it'll be more dangerous if we leave because it'll be harder to see. And if we shelter here then if They hear us then we'll be having some problems. Though we don't have a vehicle to travel in so if we leave we'd be leaving on foot. Of coarse I can ask one of them if they have any transportation. So in the end, we'll have to exit the school one way or another. And once we're out, I guess we can ask ourselves what we should do next. The best thing to do is find a sheltered place with firearm._

She wondered how many of them were willing to follow through with her plan. _I should be asking myself how many of them will survive the escape._ Catherine could already guess who would most likely die in a situation like this as she stared at Sadie, who was twirling her bat around a little.

Minutes went by, though it felt more like hours as they all sat in the Faculty room, thinking about they're families. How were they? Were they still alive? Will they ever see them again? All of them knew that their lives would never be the same again, and they hated knowing that. To think they woke this morning, going through whatever drama they were going through before they went to school, not knowing they weren't going to see they're family the next day. Some of them had even gotten into fights with they're parents, and could have been planning to apologize when they got home. But now they'll never get that chance, because the life they had before was gone.

Azure was angry with himself the most out of everyone. He had gotten in an argument with his dad the other day, and felt really bad about everything he'd said, and now it was too late to look back. He felt like screaming, but he knew he couldn't.

Catherine glanced over at Azure who was squeezing his fist as she made a "Tsk" noise. _And here I thought he was going to be all rainbows and sunshine._ Catherine went into the bathroom and closed the door as she locked it, rubbing her eyes as she looked around.

She quickly noticed the small first aid kit which was placed under the white sink and hidden by a small violet curtain. Catherine got on her knees and pulled the kit out, opening it so she could see what medical supplies and drugs were in it. Unfortunately, some of the supplies were gone, but it still had pretty useful equipment.

Inside was a box of band-aids which were not open yet, 3 antibiotic ointment packets, one bandage wrap, a pair of green rubber gloves, a pair of silver tweezers, and an instruction booklet that looked well over used as the pages were a bit bent and the corners were ripped, a spec or two of blood was on it as well. Most of the good supplies were already inside of the first aid kit, which made Catherine smile to herself.

Catherine closed the top as she latched the two black pieces together, opening the bathroom door as she turned the light off. Everyone looked at her as she brought the medical bag out, slamming it against the table as she walked over to Tokie who was eyeballing her.

She whispered something to her as Tokie nodded, reaching in her skirt pocket for something. Tokie pulled out 300 yen (three dollars) as she handed it over to Catherine.

Catherine then walked over to a vending machine as she put the money inside, pressing in bottoms as she bought three water bottles. Everyone who was awake figured she was just trying to prepare for when they left, so they let her continue with what she was doing as she walked over to Azure who looked down at her.

"Azure," she whispered. He bent over a bit, not taking his eyes off the window. "Can I use you're bag over there?" she pointed at his gray bag which was on the table.

He nodded, watching as she walked over to the bag and put the three water bottles inside.

Catherine checked the time as she sighed to herself, walking over to the window as she saw Them outside, doing what They were doing about seven minutes ago. Glancing back over at everyone in the room, she could see that everyone was worn out for the day.

Hikari, April, and Hiroshi were fast asleep, even Sabrina and Sadie looked tired. Azure and Tokie stood on alert, prepared if any of Them were about to try and raid them. Catherine thought they were all prepared to leave the school, but she still struggled about the transportation.

_There's always the bus for those handicap people. That would be enough to carry all of us and maybe carry a few more survivors... but where would the keys be located?_

Catherine began to think to herself. _It's possible the bus drivers might be keeping them, but I'm sure there has to be_ some_ pair of keys around here. Maybe in the office or around here. It doesn't seem to be in here, unless one of the others knows where a pair of bus keys are._ But Catherine knew they needed there sleep. Catherine decided to wait for about ten minutes before waking them up.

Everything they knew was gone, and they just wanted someone to blame. _That's what the whole world wants,_ Azure thought.

Suddenly, he could feel a hand on his shoulder as he looked down, seeing Tokie.

"Oh, what's wrong?" he asked. Tokie smiled at him as she let her wooden stick tap against the ground a little. "Don't let your guard down, I have faith in you," she said, her deep cyan eyes staring into his with hospitality. "You seem to be the only one trying to cheer everyone up right now... next to Hikari who's also doing a good job. The last thing we want is people like you and her losing hope. So stay strong~"

They were interrupted when they heard Catherine slam her foot on the ground, waking everyone up as they looked at her. "Listen everyone!" she ordered.

"Now that I've found a first aid kit, we can really get things going knowing we have medicine. I figure that we're all going with Hikari's idea: Find survivors, find shelter, and/or evacuate the city and go to a place like Okinawa. Once we've done that, the outbreak might have stopped, who knows... maybe we'll finally get an understanding of what the hell going on.

"My advice is that we go now because if we wait until night it might be even more dangerous. I was thinking maybe we could drive the minibus in the bus parking lot, but I don't know where the keys are. Does anyone have a clue where we might access these keys?"

April rose her hand as Catherine pointed at her. "They keep the keys in the office and they labeled what number bus it is," she said. Catherine nodded. "OK, that's our first destination then. Once we get into the bus, we can decide on where we're going, agreed?"

No one argued with her idea as she smiled. "Alright, let's go~"

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is when they leave, and when everything begins. I'm sure you guys can't wait, I can't either! Stay Tune~<strong>


	5. Escape From the Dead

**A/N: I'd like to thank you all for staying tuned on me all the way to chapter four. It means a lot. When I get older I want to either write stories about love and romance, or sci-fi horrors. I might do both, I've always had a natural talent for writing those story sections. But when I do sci-fi horrors I either do a post apocalypse one (like Fallout 3) or a ghost stories (like F.E.A.R.), so this is technically my first zombie story. I'm so happy you guys like it, I feel like crying. Please Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Escape From the Dead<strong>

Everyone stood up and grabbed their weapons as they fixed their clothes, making sure they were fully awake. Their first priority was to get to the office and find out what bus key they needed to get without disturbing Them. Being as They're blind, as long as they don't make any noises, they can get through and out the building without even having to fight. _But no, things won't be that easy, I can tell,_ Hiroshi thought as he clutched his bat tightly.

He then felt something tap on his shoulder as he looked over, seeing Hikari smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"Is you're head doing OK?" she randomly asked. Hiroshi turned away, not answering her as he thought it was a stupid question to begin with. Hikari didn't bother speaking as she rose her metal pipe a little. "Now that we're all ready, move down the hall quietly," Catherine said.

Hiroshi smiled, chuckling under his breath. "You sound like my teacher," he said. Catherine shook her head and silently slid the door open as they all walked out, seeing as the hallway was clear from all of Them. Catherine and Hiroshi took the lead as she quietly lead the others to the main office.

They past a few of Them who were unaware of there presences. "If you just ignore Them, They won't see you," Catherine whispered. Sadie suddenly ran ahead, pushing her way through Catherine and Hiroshi. "What the hell are you doing?" Catherine called after her.

"You're going to attract more of Them!" Hiroshi shouted. Catherine punched him in the shoulder, her way of saying 'You're too loud'.

"I'm not being loud am I? I'm just running ahead to see if there's more of Them. If there is, then I'm going to beat the crap out of Them!"

Sadie swung her bat, hitting one of the females in the head as it smashed into the window, making a loud chiming noise as the glass clattered against the linoleum. Everyone looked at Sadie, they're faces changed into wild animals as they're tiny pupils eyed her down.

"You dumb ass!" Hiroshi screamed at her as he saw more of Them coming from every corner. Catherine punched Hiroshi in the gut as he cringed, wrapping his arms around his waist as he coughed. "You're the dumb ass, screaming that loudly. You probably attracted more of Them than she did," Catherine said, pointing at Sadie.

Sabrina ran over to the two and pushed them away from each other. "Now's not the time to argue. We still need to get to the office," she said, grabbing her broom stick as she stabbed it through one of Their heads, causing it to twitch a bit before dieing.

Catherine and Hiroshi listened as everyone ran down the hall, hitting whatever was in there way. Hiroshi swung his bat at one of Their heads as it flew down the hallway, Tokie quickly catching up to him as she kicked one of Them down hard, her long black hair flowing like a blanket in the wind as she swiftly swung her sward, making perfect head shots as she knocked everything out of the way. Most of the students were surprised from how strong she was, but they weren't too surprised. They have too many things to do right now.

Hikari ran ahead and shoved four of Them away with her pole as They fell down to the floor. "Why... is there so many of... Them?" Hikari asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Are They.. really that strong... to be killing... all of the students?"

Catherine shook her head, trying to keep up with everyone. "It could be that, or maybe the students were just too ignorant."

Like a cat, Catherine twirled her way around one of Them as they fell flat on Their face. She didn't need to fight (she's not strong enough to anyways), but she's great at dodging things. _That's all I need when I've got people like Hiroshi and Tokie around,_ she thought.

They reached the office, the door was wide open and papers were scattered all over the floor along with blood. "Over here!" Catherine called for them as Hikari and April ran inside. Azure ran in as well with Sabrina as Tokie and Hiroshi stood outside, fending Them off.

"April, do you know where the keys are?" she asked. April hesitated before nodded, waving her hand a little as Catherine followed her to a door. April took her foot and kicked the door open (the lock was very old and weak), leaving a dark room with a big brown shelf and a coat hanger in the corner, completed with no windows.

April flipped the light switch on as it flickered a bit. She ran over to the brown shelf as she pulled one of the drawers out. Inside was a bunch of keys piled together. _Talk about being_ organized_,_ April thought. "Do you know what number the minibus is?" April asked.

Catherine placed a hand on her head as she thought to herself. She didn't associate with those dumber than her (especially the handicap), so she paid no attention to what buses they rode. _I think I can remember one of the buses. This one kid was crying like an idiot before he got on and I saw a glimpse of the number. But what was it...?_

She suddenly remembered as her eyes shot open. "It's number 156," she said. April whipped her hand through the keys, looking at the tags as she tried seeing what number it was. After a minute or two, she found the key that said '156' as she grabbed it tightly. It was a slender, silver key with a circular top, a square, red tag hanging off the edge which said '#156'.

Once they had the key, Catherine and April slammed the door behind them, seeing as Hikari, Azure and Sabrina were huddled behind Tokie and Hiroshi. A crowd of Them were stumbling over to the small group of teens as They tried nipping chunks of their skin away.

"We found the key!" April said, holding it up as proof. Tokie span around, her swards knocking all of Them off Their feet. Everyone ran past Them as they sped to the front door (which wasn't that far being as the front office is practically by the main entrance).

Hiroshi held the door open as he let everyone run out. "Hurry!" he shouted, waiting for the last of them to run out as he followed, sprinting back to the front. "Hey Catherine," he said. She looked over at him. "Where exactly is this bus, shouldn't it be with the bus driver?"

Catherine shook her head. "They come to the school around this time so they can park their car in the parking lot."

Without another word, Hiroshi ran ahead and started swinging his bat that Them as the blood landed on soft beige colored dirt. Him and Tokie held a majority of Them off, and whatever ones got passed them, Hikari and Sadie took care of. It felt like a whole bunch of running for them, trying to search for the bus that said '156'. Half of them didn't think they were going to make it, after all, almost all of the school was dead already.

_Never mind that though,_ Hiroshi thought as he swung his bat at one Their noses, breaking it as it fell to the ground. _There's nothing I can't handle!_ Tokie dodged one of Them by jumping out of the way and rolling on the ground, shooting back up with her feet as she kicked one of Them down to the ground. They bashed Their head as it slammed against the ground, making a cracking noise.

Sabrina looked to her right and saw all the buses which were parked in a rows. "Over there!" she pointed. Everyone ran for the buses as They chased after them. "It shouldn't be that hard finding bus 156, it's one of the only minibuses here," Catherine said.

Everyone started running through the buses trying to search for the small vehicle, not knowing what they were going to see every time they rounded the corner. Hikari and Hiroshi ran down one row as everyone split up into groups of two.

Hikari dashed in front of Hiroshi, clutching her metal pipe as she looked back at Hiroshi. "Don't go speeding ahead!" he said.

"It'll be fine," she called back.

As if to beg to differ, a zombie jumped on her and made her fall on the ground. She yelped as it tried gnawing at her. Hiroshi ran over to her and kicked it off as he swung his bat at it's head, smashing it.

Hikari wiped the blood off her face as she stood up. "Sorry," she said. Hiroshi smiled a little as he ran off. "It's alright," he said, continuing to look for the bus. He looked up and then saw the small bus. It was silver with a white strip running across both sides that had the words 'Himoto High School' in black letters. The windows were a dark gray (almost black) and the bus looked really clean. Next to the letters were also in black as it said 'Bus 156' in italic form.

Everyone who was separated started running back over to Hiroshi as they ran into the bus (the door was open which is very convenient). Hiroshi ran inside as he looked to see that a bunch of Them were heading over to their direction. "Does anyone know how to drive this thing?" he asked.

No one rose their hand as he smacked himself on the forehead, groaning in anger. "Great, we get this far and no one can drive this damn thing!" he kicked the seat as he swore under his breath. Sabrina stood up and walked over to him.

"Um... I can try and drive it. I've driven my Dad's car a lot of times, and my friend would let me drive his truck every now and then too... so I guess it's not that different with a minibus," she said. April handed Sabrina the keys as she sat in the giant black seat, looking at the wheel and all the buttons and pumps.

Sabrina buckled her seat belt and placed her thumb to her lip as she wondered what all the buttons did. She could tell what buttons started the car, and opened the door, but things like the windshield or the headlights she didn't know, and she guessed she'd find out later. Sabrina closed the door by pressing one of the buttons as it made a quiet hissing noise. "Everyone please sit down," she said as she looked back at them.

"Hurry up and drive, more of Them are coming!" Sadie shouted, looking out the window as she saw more than thirty of Them walking over. "Don't rush me," Sabrina said, putting the key in the ignition as the engine turned on, making a loud roaring noise that echoed throughout the school. "Crap," she said under her breath as she pulled the driver stick beside her, taking it off of park.

Hiroshi sat next to Azure in the front seat, holding onto his bat tightly as Azure held onto his bag, crunching the water bottles a bit. April and Hikari sat next to each other around the middle, Catherine sat in the back row next to Tokie, and Sadie sat about two seats away from them.

When Sabrina saw that everyone was in their seats, she adjusted herself a little as she looked in front of her, seeing that about ten of Them were walking over to her.

"Just hurry up and drive before more of Them crowd the way!" Hiroshi shouted.

Sabrina slammed her foot on the gas as she drove forward, running over a crowd of Them as they splattered against the ground, Their limbs splitting off of Their bodies and flying every which way as the blood painted the tires.

Turning the wheel with great force to the right, Sabrina made the bus turn aggressively, almost tilting the bus over as everyone dug their nails into the seat to keep balance. "What's wrong with your driving?" Hiroshi commented.

"I'm not use to turning things _this_ big, I'm trying my best," she said, turning the car again as she reached the front gate, smashing the bus through it as she drove out from Himoto High School, leaving that danger zone.

"We made it!" Hikari said, grabbing both of April's hands as she smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "I can't believe we made it out alive! I'm so happy, I'm sooo happy~"

Catherine ruined her joy by clearing her throat. "Don't be so happy yet, we just got out of the school. And if the infection spreads that fast, imagine what town is like."

The bus grew quiet as everyone stared out the window. Hikari looked to her left and gasped as she saw the town. "The town!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No a cliffhanger! Oh well, I guess you guys will have to read the next chapter... on Halloween -Joker Smile-<strong>  
><strong>Stay Tune~<strong>


	6. Convinient Store of the Dead

**A/N: Happy Halloween my prettys (O*,*O). I spent the whole day watching movies like 'Halloween', 'Prom Night', 'Paranormal Activity 3', 'Scream 4', 'Nightmare on Elm street', 'Grudge', and so on. I have to say the scariest movie I saw was Paranormal Activity 3. I watched it at the cinema during the night and I practically died hopping out of my seat. My friend kept laughing at me too. I'm going trick or treating (even though I'm fourteen ;) so I posted the chapter as soon as I got home from school. Just something I cooked up for Halloween ;)  
>Enjoy~<strong>

**P.S. I thought about making the reviews more interesting, so when you're done reading tell me what your favorite scary movie is. Mines is Scream 4 'cause it's funny LoL. But my favorite 'scary' scary movie is Paranormal Activity 3. Have Fun~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Convinient Store of the Dead<strong>

Everyone looked over to the left and saw the town, their faces filling with anguish as they stared at the town's demise. A couple of thick, dark, brownish gray clouds arouse from some buildings, some were also in flames. Another few buildings were smashed or broken down, and the streets looked deserted, other than being infested with thousands of Them. Hikari and April looked up and saw a few U.S. Jets flying across the sky in high speed, heading over to some unknown destination.

"They're not coming here to help us," Hikari murmured.

"Of coarse not, why would they come to save a couple of high schoolers? They have more important things to work on," Hiroshi said.

Everyone looked at the town, hopes that their families were still alive... now all gone into the deep presences of their mind. _It's seems hopeless to believe our families survived when they were unprepared just like us. To think we actually thought they could survive the outbreak, when the town looks like _this_..._ Azure thought.

Azure looked around and saw everyone else's face, seeing they'd all lost hope. A few of them looked like they were about to cry. Azure stood up, smiling a little as he tried to make everyone happy. "D-Don't worry guys. That's just the town, I'm sure everyone is OK right now. I can promise you that we'll find our families and everything will be OK," he said.

Tokie rose her hand as everyone looked over at her. "What's the matter Tokie?" Azure asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are we going now?" she asked. Everyone was silent as they thought to themselves. "It has to be a place with food, shelter, and protection," Catherine mentioned. Hikari gasped loudly, drawing attention to herself as she rose her hand, followed by a chain of '"oh...oh...oh!"'s

"Yes Hikari?" Azure stated.

"The Diamond Rose!" she shouted. Everyone stared at her, causing her to sink in her seat a little. "I know that place," Sabrina said. "I go there to eat like almost everyday. The food there is great-... but why are you suggesting it?"

"My family runs the place. It's not just a resturaunt either, we have an upstairs which is the apartment we stay at. It has three bedrooms for me, my two brothers, and my Mom. We can take shelter there for the time being."

Hiroshi smiled a little as he stared out the window. "Sounds like a plan then," he said. "Wait, wait, wait," Sadie exclaimed, waving her hands around a little. "That's miles from where we are. And if we're driving there at this speed we probably won't get there until midnight," she said.

"Yeah, and I'm getting kind of hungry," April said, placing her hands on her gut. "OK, OK!" Sabrina shouted.

"I'll just drive to the nearest convinient store and get some snacks. But don't over eat, that'll just slow us down in a fight against Them."

Everyone nodded, the rest of the drive silent as they stared out the window. Hikari took her glasses off and wiped a few finger smudges off of them with her sleeve. "You should have gotten contacts," April said. Hikari put her glasses back on as she looked at April quizically. "If you'd gotten contacts like a _normal_ person, then you wouldn't have to keep fixing your glasses."

Hikari giggled as she punched April's shoulder slightly. "Shut up," she laughed. "You know contacts hurt my eyes," Hikari stated, glancing out the window again as they finally got off the bridge and into the town. The tall building blocked off the setting sun, making things darker then they actually were.

Bodies piled the corners as a few of Them made Their way down the street. "This is just sick," April whispered, as she looked at Them all.

Hikari looked at the buildings she was able to catch a glimspe at, a woebegone expression on her face as she thought about these poor people who didn't even stand a chance in the outbreak.

The bus turned left as it parked near a small store that said, 'Tsuioku Store' which technically means 'Memory Store'.

_Weird title for a store,_ Hiroshi thought as the bus parked near the curb.

"Now, we all shouldn't be chowing down on junk food, so can you guys think of anything you want that's good?" Azure asked.

"How about some chips, there's not much healthy things we're going to find in a small corner store," Sabrina said. "That sounds fine to me. Hiroshi, how about you and Sadie go and get the snacks please," Azure stated. Hiroshi stood up and grabbed his bat, Sadie doing the same as they walked over to the exit.

"Try not to get killed you two," Sabrina said.

Sadie and Hiroshi said their sentences at the same time. "Whatever."

They both exited the bus as April itched her cheek, smiling idiotically. "Those two are a lot alike. They're both rude_ and_ stubborn." Azure watched them go inside of the store. "You can say that again."

Hiroshi kicked the door open, looking into a dark building with barely any light. "Damn, do you have like a keychain watch or something?" Hiroshi asked. Sadie shook her head. "Nah, I don't carry that type of stuff on me," she said, resting her metal bat on her shoulder as it brushed against the headphones she wore. Sadie started twirling one of her many long pieces of hair as she thought to herself. "How about the lights on our cellphones?"

"Are you sure that's bright enough?" Hiroshi asked. Sadie nodded, pulling a cellphone out of her skirt pocket as she pressed a button, causing it to light up. It didn't light up the whole zone she pointed it at like she'd wanted it to, but at least she could see. Hiroshi did the same as he used his cellphone to get around the small convinient store. Even though it's only been a few hours since the outbreak, the place already looked bad. Food was on the ground next to blood, an the aisles were pushed a little.

"What a dump," Sadie said, chuckling to herself. "Yeah no kidding," Hiroshi responded. They took small steps around the store which seemed completely flipped over. Hiroshi looked over at the cash register as he walked over to it. "Whatcha doin'?" Sadie asked, looking over at him.

Hiroshi hopped over the counter as he checked the thing out. "How much money do you think is inside?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe twenty dollars," Sadie said. "That's good enough for me," he said, lifting his bat up as he swung it down on the white cash register, trying to smash it open. Sadie looked over at the messy aisles. Hiroshi kept smashing at the cash register as she scrapped her bat a little.

That's when Sadie thought she saw something. Sadie tried adjusting her eyes to the darkness as she saw something move about ten feet away from her and crawl behind the shelf. _What the hell..._ Sadie thought as she looked over at it. She then heard a thump. At first she assumed it was a thump like the loud banging Hiroshi was doing, but she could tell it was something else. The thumping continued as she stared at it suspiciously. _It sounds like someone's walking or something,_ she thought.

Sadie took a few steps over to the end of the aisle, clutching her bat tightly. "What's wrong?" Hiroshi asked.

"None of your business. I'm just going to get something real quick," she called to him, taking stride steps over to the noise.

Sadie reached the edge of the aisle as she paused, the thumping stopping. She hesitated a little, her hands shaking as she expected something to jump out at her. _Just like a scary movie huh?_ Sadie laughed to herself as she just stood there.

But then something fell off the counter, slamming against the linolium as she yelped, jumping back a bit. When Sadie caught her breath she looked to see it was just a water bottle._ I'm so stupid,_ she thought, rubbing her temple as she tried to think clearly.

"What's the matter Sadie-"

Before Hiroshi could finish, Sadie shouted, "Shit!" before she punched him in the gut. Hiroshi yelped, falling to his knees as he grabbed his gut. "What the hell was that for?" he gasped, coughing a little. "You deserved that you jackass! Jumping out at me like that, you scared me half to death!"

Sadie helped Hiroshi up as he pushed her a little. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Now we're even," he said. "You're such a dumb ass," Sadie said, turning around as she walked around the aisle, Hiroshi following her.

"I swear this place gives me a bad feeling," Sadie said, looking down another aisle as she shined her phone at it. Now they both heard a loud thump noise near the front door. "What was that?" Sadie asked. "Probably just Azure or something," he responded.

Sadie shook her head frantically, holding her bat up a little. "No, that wasn't the door though," she said.

Hiroshi started walking over to the door, leaving Sadie behind. "W-Wait! Don't you watch scary movies?" she asked. Hiroshi looked back at her dumbly. "Just stop being a baby Sadie," he said.

Looking over Hiroshi, Sadie could see one of Them standing over Hiroshi. "Look out!" Sadie shouted. Hiroshi looked up and saw Them, he was taller and fatter than Hiroshi as It reached his hands out to grab him. Sadie ran over to Hiroshi and tackled him, causing them both to fall to the ground right next to each other.

"Damn it Sadie!" he shouthed. "What! If I hadn't of done anything you would have gotten killed!" she shouted.

The zombie reached it's hand out for Sadie as Hiroshi pushed her to the right, causing her to land on her back and Hiroshi to fall right over her. Sadie and Hiroshi blushed seeing the little space between them as they quickly got up.

They looked over at the zombie as it started making it's way over to them. It was dark, all they could see was it's sillhoutte as they lifted their bats, ready to beat the crap out of It.

**Meanwhile~**

"They're taking awhile," Azure said, sitting down in his seat. "I can hear banging too," April said.

"What do you think they're doing?" Hikari asked. Everyone in the bus (other than Catherine) began thinking of the possible things a boy and a girl could do in a dark store by themselves. They could hear banging too, like things were falling.

Everyone who was thinking about 'you know what' started blushing and giggling to themselves. "They're totally making out in there. My womanly instincts are just saying their making out. They make a good couple too!" Hikari exclaimed.

"The only making out they'd do is pissy flirting and inexperienced tongue mixing," Catherine commented, causing the whole bus to arouse with laughter. "Look they're coming out!" Sabrina pointed out.

They all were covering their mouthes as Sadie and Hiroshi entered the bus, carrying about ten bags of chips in their arms as they sat down.

"So, what did you two do?" Azure asked playfully.

They both looked at Azure angrily. "Shut up!" They shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, I think this chapter was just bad...<br>This is no different than a canon or a one-shot, nothing to do with the actually story (other than the beginning). I hope you enjoyed. Happy Halloween~**


	7. On the Streets of the Dead

**A/N: Well now that all that commotion on the last chapter is over, I'll get back to the main story plot. And to the mysterious reviewer who wasn't signed in A.K.A. 'Impatientreviewer': You can't rush perfection, you'll just have to be patient. Besides, they just got out of the school. I won't spoil anything too bad but I'll say that they'll meet the rest of the cast before they get to the restaurant.**

**Other than that, I hope you all have been enjoying the story (and I hope I haven't been doing a bad job). If you know me, one seriously bad review will send this story down the toilet (I have little confidence in myself and it's a flaw I've had for awhile. I fear criticism.) But don't soften up on me because of that, I'll have to deal with it eventually right? Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: On the Streets of the Dead<strong>

The bus drove down the road at 27 miles per hour, passing by all the disoriented buildings. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world on the bus. Hikari and April chatted with one another, Azure stared out the window, Sadie sat in her seat listening to music, Hiroshi napped, Tokie fiddled around with her wooden stick, and Catherine thought about things to herself.

_If it weren't for all the zombies and the fact that a sixteen year old drove the bus, it would have felt like a normal school field trip to the Diamond Rose. But, things just feel too awkward for it to seem the least bit normal. Especially if every time you look out the window you see one of Them chowing down on a body like chicken,_ Tokie thought.

Everything reflected off her blue eyes as she watched for any bit of movement on the streets, ready for anything that came her way. What Tokie noticed was that Azure seemed alert himself. Though everyone on the bus was probably prepared for anything at this point, she noticed that Azure looked really bothered about something. Tokie stood up, walking over to Azure as she took a seat next to him. He looked over and saw her, pressing his back against his seat as he put on his happy face.

"Oh, Tokie... is something wrong?" he asked. Tokie felt a tad bit offended, seeing as when ever she was near someone they assumed something was wrong, but she chose to let it slide as she smiled softly. "Are you doing OK Azure?" she asked.

Azure didn't understand why she came over here to ask that (he began to wonder if he was showing any signs of distress or something), but he only nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing just fine," he said.

Tokie nodded, looking over at Hiroshi who was fast asleep. "Look at him, he looks exhausted. To think, a few hours ago, some of us didn't even know each other. We didn't know who was who or that we'd be sticking together... protecting one another's life. But that's life you know?"

He looked down at her and saw something that looked like happiness drenched in sorrow as she looked in front of the bus, staring out the front window. It was as if she was both happy and sad that this happened. Though they most likely weren't going to see their families anymore, most of them found some joy in this situation. _Hey, we made new friends. That's good right?_ Azure thought. He knew about Tokie, she had no friends to begin with. _I'm sure she's probably a bit happy this all happened._

"I'm sure my Mom probably doesn't even remember who I really am. She's the one who bugged me the most too... I won't be sad if she forgets me."

In a way, Azure could understand what Tokie was getting at. Azure's dad was always on his case day and night. Always pushing him to do things, crafting Azure into a man he wanted him to be, the man he is today. If it weren't for his dad, however, he probably wouldn't have been physically prepared for this situation. And Azure can't thank him for all this useful advice he's given him, not now he can't. He doesn't even know if he'll ever see his dad again.

"Azure," he heard his name being called. Azure blinked as he looked down, seeing Tokie staring at him with great concern. "Y-Yes?" he asked.

Tokie smiled, looking away as she didn't speak anymore. Azure saw her shaking hands as they held a cold, wooden sword. Hands that shook violently as she chose not to look at him anymore.

Sabrina suddenly slammed on the breaks, the bus going into a screeching stop as everyone jerked forward a little. "What's the matter?" Hiroshi muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up at Sabrina who was staring at something in the distance. She didn't respond as Hiroshi walked up to her.

"You high or something? What's the problem?" he asked. Sabrina lifted a hand and pointed to something outside. Hiroshi gasped as he saw a hoard of Them walking over to a crowd of citizens who were trying to fend Them off.

Everyone stood up and saw as the number of survivors in that small group began to dwindle away a little. "Whoa," Hiroshi said. "Look at that."

"What do you mean 'look at that'? You sound like this is a TV show or something," Azure said.

Azure walked over to Sabrina. "Open the door, I'm going out there to help them," he said. "Wait, you should stay in here, after all you're unarmed," Hiroshi said. "Wait I'm not-"

Hiroshi ignored him as Sabrina opened the bus door. Sadie, Tokie, and Hiroshi ran over to the group of survivors, hoping that they weren't dead before they got there.

**...**

A group of survivors were huddled against an office building as they tried to fight off a herd of Them. "Oh no!" a woman suddenly bellowed loudly, her D sized boobs hanging heavily over her chest as she covered her mouth. "How did so many of Them suddenly come over here?"

Patrick Marrero stood in front of the girl, clutching a sledge ax in his hands as blood dripped onto his black and red shirt. "Calm down please," he said, swinging his ax at one of the zombies as it's head chopped off. Bethany Thorton covered her mouth before screaming as she took a few steps back, the blood staining her black tank top and jean shorts.

Corporal Chris Richardson looked over at her, still swinging his machete at Them as he scowled. "Can you stop screaming already? You're attracting more of Them!" he shouted. He looked over at all of Them that were coming over. _Damn it,_ he thought. _So far we've all been walking for about three hours, and I know they're getting tired. If we don't find shelter quick then we'll be traveling at night._

Eiji, who'd lost his car on the drive to Himoto High School, swung his tire iron at a few of Them as he looked over at Richardson. "So what now?" he asked. "Just fend them off until there's no more left!" he said.

_That's not a good plan at all,_ Patrick thought. "How about we run away?" he suggested. Everyone looked at Patrick like he was stupid as he recoiled a bit. He leaned on his sledge ax as his overweight gut loomed over his knees a little. _I don't have the best stamina like everyone else here. I'm slowing everyone down... just like I did to my other friends._

"Patrick, watch out!" Bethany shouted. He looked up and saw about three of Them dashing his direction as Their outstretched arms reached out for his. Patrick stood up tall, making a serious face as he awaited for his doom. _Go ahead, I am prepared for my fate... it was going to happen eventually,_ he thought.

Suddenly, a bat hit the zombie's head as They went flying in the other direction. Patrick gasped, seeing that a bunch of high school students had run over there from a bus. Tokie ran over to the zombies that were attacking Richardson as she hit them with her wooden sword.

Sadie ran over to Eiji and delt with those ones over there. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but who cares?" Richardson asked, swinging his machete at the rest of Them. Soon enough, everyone (except for Bethany who was unarmed) was fighting all of Them as their numbers dwindled.

Finally, They were all dead as everyone stopped so they could catch their breath. The sun began to set in the horizon and they could hear more of Them approaching. "There's too many of Them, we're going to have to leave," Patrick said.

"We have a bus, you guys are welcome to come along with us," Tokie said. The _new_ passengers nodded as they ran over to the bus. Everyone stared at them as they boarded the small bus. They took their seats and Sabrina closed the door as they pulled out.

Hikari looked at all the new faces as she smiled. "Hello everyone!" she waved, her glasses shining in the light. "My name is Hikari Kinomoto, it's a pleasure to meet you all. And since we have new people on board, I guess we should start introducing ourselves!"

She pointed at the only new girl on board. She had gigantic breast that barely fit in her black spaghetti string tank top. Her thighs (or rather her butt) were big too, making her jean shorts look extremely tight on her. Despite all of that, the most flamboyant thing on her was her red box banged hair. Her blue eyes looked over at Hikari with confusion.

"Let's start of with names and age," April suggested.

"I'm Bethany Thorton, I'm 20 years old," she said, giving them a thumbs up as she waved it around a little. "That's the spirit!" Hikari cheered. "How about you!" Hikari pointed at Patrick who was sitting next to Bethany. Hikari found herself staring at his cropped hair and blue eyes. He seemed to have a lot of things with him, from clothes to weapons. He had red cargo pants, a red and black shirt along with leather gloves and combat boots. He carried a backpack with him which had more weapons in it than they thought. "I'm Patrick Marrero, and I am seventeen," he said.

Hikari then pointed at the other man who was sitting by himself. He was definitely good looking for one of the survivors they found on the street. He had shaggy brown hair and looked like he just stepped out of a restaurant. He wore a white dress shirt (sleeves rolled up), the last button not buttoned up. He had a black tie and a vest. He had normal jeans and black and white checkerboard shoes. He smiled as he looked at everyone. "I'm Eiji Kurihara, I'm nineteen. It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said.

Finally, Hikari pointed at Richardson. Everyone noticed he was dressed like a soldier and had blond hair in a military hair cut, which made everyone curious to who he was. "I'm corporal Chris Richardson, I'm nineteen years old," he said. "Corporal? Like you're in the army correct?" Azure asked.

Richardson nodded. "Then, do you know what's going on? Why are people resurrecting from the dead and infecting everyone! How did this all start?" he asked.

Looking out the window, Richardson, clutched his machete. "To be honest, I don't really know myself. I was just following my orders when I came here. When we got here, me and my team were heading over to Himoto High School to evacuate the kids when we were ambushed. I was the only survivor, and I'm still unsure about this whole situation. I don't know what's going on right now, but if I have to kill Them to survive, I will do that," he said.

The bus grew silent as they drove down the road. After awhile, the high school students explained to them what they planned on doing. They understood everything and just sat back for the rest of the ride.

Before long, it was night time and everyone was sitting in the bus dead tired. Hikari, April, Azure, Catherine, Hiroshi, Sadie, Bethany, and Eiji were fast asleep, the outside cut out from all of them as the bus drove over cracks and bodies. Tokie looked out the window, still sitting in the back seat as she tapped her wooden stick against the ground a little. As for Patrick, he was just being his usual self. Sitting next to such a busty woman was quite distracting as he found himself staring at her huge breast.

His cheeks turned red as he stared at her for ten minutes exactly. _Control yourself Patrick, you just got on the bus. You don't want to get kicked off so early,_ he told himself, trying to look away. Bethany cuddled against the window as her boobs smacked against the cold metal.

Patrick was sweating as he began to fiddle with his gloves. _This is just like some zombie TV show. The pervert who keeps staring at the busty babe. I must control myself! _To keep himself from being completely pervy, Patrick closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Sabrina looked back at everyone, sighing as she looked back at the road. She bowed her head, making a defeated expression. "Man, everyone gets to sleep but me. And I'm so tired right now," she mumbled. "If I park, a swarm of Them might surround the bus. Then we won't be able to leave," Sabrina complained.

She then gasped when she realized where she was. The bus went to a stop as she looked up, her eyes lighting up as she smiled brightly. "Hey guys! We're here!" she shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw the Diamond Rose, looking like a haunted house in this dim light.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to post, I've been busy with other stories and grade related things. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is going to be awesome and sweet. Stay Tune~<strong>


End file.
